1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to frames for supporting hanging-file folders in a drawer of a desk or a cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hanging-file folders for drawers of desks or cabinets are in common use today. The hanging folders comprise two rigid top edge members with hooks at each end that extend downwardly and are adapted to hook over the side rails of a hanging-folder frame support. A web extends downwardly from one top edge member of the folder to a fold line, and then extends upwardly from the fold line to the other top edge member. The web holds papers in the file folder. Hanging folders have the advantage of staying upright, accessible and viewable from the top, while conventional file folders, which do not hang, may sag below the top portions of a horizontal stack of files and disappear from sight so as to be hard to find.
The hooks that extend from the rigid top edge members of hanging-file folders hold the folder in position on horizontally positioned rails of a hanging-file support frame. The hooks also slide easily along the side rails of the hanging-file support frame so that the hanging-file folders may be easily pushed back and forth to insert a file folder into the drawer or withdraw a file folder from the drawer.
An example of hanging folder frame supports is shown and described in Snowden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,277 which issued on Jul. 2, 1985.
However, conventional hanging-folder file frames are rather expensive because of their construction, and especially because of the construction of the end frames.